


Hermione's Blood

by The_Jester_Erebus10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Erebus10/pseuds/The_Jester_Erebus10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is diagnosed with a personality disorder, and Dumbledore enlists his trusted comrade Severus Snape to help her. </p><p>Thank you all who nominated this fic in the 2014 Fall/Winter SSHG fan poll awards! I got second place for best dark fic with this one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> ...DARK AND DISTURBING...TRIGGER WARNING...

Property of Hermione Jean Granger

Dear Diary,

I can't put into words what is running through my head. Maybe he drugged me this time. Maybe I am weak. I can't say no, I can't tell you what happened...  
So I'll do the usual. Portable pensieve's are quite handy, it would seem.

Love,  
Hermione

P.S. This is the last page of the journal.  
You know what that means.

/

Lost alone young

I am frightened as he touches me

too innocent and naïve to understand

what was happening to him,

to

me…

Horrible reoccurrences that repeated themselves

over  
and over  
and over

yet again.

Does he know what he's doing to me?

Does he know that he is branded in my soul…

Daddy, he tells me to call him

I tell him he's nothing,

but only in my  
head.

He's a poison

he's the antidote

 

he is empty

he is

everything.

He whispers to me again, every night

every day

his rough sand papery chin, covered in stubble

that bruised my tender skin

like stones to parchment

His silky deep and hypnotic voice

I hate his voice

I hate everything about him

so why do I keep coming back?

Because I trusted-trusted

him HIM and

Dumbledore

Because I want to get better

be normal

But his whiskey sweet breath

I can still taste on my tongue

I retch as I am alone now

I rip off my clothes, scrubbing fiercely at my skin

to

rid myself of his rich scent

My body is sore and numb

from his spidery, strong fingers

and other things I don't want to think about

But I'll keep coming back

Because it's what they said was best for me.

I transfigure my mirror into  
a knife

gently gliding cool metal

against my frozen veins and  
burning skin

The blood makes me remember that I am real

I am here

I am not forgotten

But this time,

I am forgotten.

I don't ever do it for this long

or this deep

But this time is different.

This time, he told me he loved me.

 

I shudder and watch as crimson red fire erupts from my golden flesh.

My colors invoke Godric Gryffindor himself.

And I feel, at last...

Brave.


End file.
